Tout lendemain fertile
by shadowquill17
Summary: Stiles n'est pas de ceux qui paniquent ou deviennent hystériques à la veille de leur mariage. Non, lui c'est bien plus tard qu'il réalise ce qu'il a accompli.


**Cher lecteur,**

 **Voici pour toi un petit quelque chose pour célébrer la beauté inaltérable de Sterek, et parce que je ne peux pas résister aux scènes dans les rayons du supermarché. Cliché, je sais. ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **(le titre est tiré des "Feuillets d'Hypnos", de René Char)**

 **...**

Stiles n'a jamais rien fait comme les autres ; pour lui, le stress du mariage n'a jamais existé, parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait eu besoin de s'inquiéter. Derek et lui sont faits l'un pour l'autre, pas vrai ?

Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde quand Derek lui a fait sa demande ; il a simplement crié _oui, mon dieu, bien sûr que oui, Derek !_ avant de sauter dans les bras de son fiancé, entreprenant de lui enlever ses vêtements dans ce qui devait être la séance d'effeuillage la plus pressante et la moins efficace de tous les temps.

Il n'a pas fait de crise de panique avant la cérémonie ; il s'est contenté de vérifier trois fois que les apéritifs au bacon étaient placés bien loin de son père, il a laissé Lydia lui faire son nœud de cravate et il s'est assuré que ses cheveux ne partaient pas trop dans tous les sens.

Il n'a pas fondu en larmes pendant sa nuit de noces ; il a préféré arracher son costume trois-pièces du corps de son époux et profiter de plusieurs heures du fabuleux sexe entre nouveaux mariés qu'il avait attendu depuis leurs fiançailles…

Non, c'est plusieurs semaines plus tard, au beau milieu du rayon céréales du supermarché, alors qu'il choisit entre deux des marques préférées de Derek, que Stiles est soudain frappé par la réalisation comme par un train à vapeur.

– Oh mon dieu, souffle-t-il.

Derek est à ses côtés en un instant, ses beaux yeux verts grands d'inquiétude.

– Quoi ?

Stiles ne répond pas, et Derek commence visiblement à s'agiter.

– Stiles, qu'y a-t-il ? le presse-t-il d'une voix tendue.

– On est mariés, dit alors Stiles, sa voix portant tout l'ébahissement ravi du monde.

Derek fronce les sourcils, l'air pas rassuré.

– Je… oui, en effet. On est mariés.

Mais Stiles secoue la tête, cette expression béate toujours sur son visage.

– Non, tu ne comprends pas…

Il se tourne vers Derek, plante son regard brillant dans les yeux vert pâle.

– Tu es mon _mari_. Toute ma vie je vais me coucher chaque soir dans le même lit que toi et me réveiller chaque matin pour te voir à côté de moi, et je pourrai te donner des surnoms stupides que tu détestes comme Der-der et Derrichou et tu ne pourras rien dire parce que tu as signé pour une _vie_ de ça, et je pourrai enfin arrêter d'avoir peur que tu me quittes pour quelqu'un de mieux…

Le regard de Derek s'adoucit.

– … et je pourrai me vanter de toi au bureau en t'appelant mon _mari_ et faire cliqueter mon anneau contre le tien quand on fait l'amour, et tu pourras me faire ton poulet au citron stupidement orgasmique pour le _reste de ma vie_ …

Stiles se tait et ses yeux s'écarquillent, perdus dans l'air.

– Oui, fait alors Derek d'une voix douce. Tout ça, chaque jour de notre vie…

– Et… oh mon dieu, et tu es à moi, s'émerveille Stiles. Tes sourcils de la mort et tes yeux de princesse Disney et ta barbe de trois jours—

Derek devient de plus en plus rouge, mais Stiles continue.

– … et puis tous ces muscles, et tes biceps de super-héros et _oh mon dieu_ tes cuisses comme des troncs d'arbre et ta somptueuse, délicieuse-à-en-vouloir-une-bouchée paire de fesses et bien sûr sans oublier le meilleur de tout, ton énorme—

– Stiles, l'interrompt alors Derek tandis qu'une mère de famille les dépasse avec une moue choquée, mais il est plus rouge que jamais et un éclat amusé danse dans ses yeux brillants.

Stiles paraît encore sonné pendant quelques interminables secondes, et soudain son visage se fend d'un énorme sourire.

– Mec… j'ai géré, lâche-t-il alors.

 **...**

 **J'espère que ça t'a plu, et n'hésite pas à laisser une petite review en partant si c'était le cas !**

 **En attendant, je te souhaite une formidable journée, et je te dis à bientôt peut-être ! ^^**


End file.
